Hey There Delilah
by klaineballerina02
Summary: It's Blaine and Kurt's first Anniversary away from each other, but that doesn't stop Kurt from traveling to visit the one he loves. Fluff and Cuteness!


**Author Notes: Hey! My name is Lauren and this my first ever one-shot Klaine fic ever so don't hate on me This is a cutesy fluff story about when Kurt and Blaine are separated and it's their first anniversary apart. Review and enjoy!**

**P.S This is dedicated to Elis! My bestie who I just haven't met yet! You are amazing! Much love. **

This is the first anniversary they had been so far apart from each other and both of them couldn't be more miserable. Kurt was barely paying attention at NYADA and missing out on the important assessment that was due in 3 weeks and Blaine was back in Lima trying to pass the day through without trying to cry because he missed Kurt so much. But Kurt wasn't paying attention because straight after class he was flying to Lima to visit Blaine because he couldn't take not spending this anniversary without his beloved boyfriend. Meanwhile back in Lima, Blaine was so miserable and was trying to pass through the day so he could sing this song he wanted to sing about Kurt for ages but didn't know the right time to do it. But today felt right, he needed to sing this for his boyfriend because he would know that he loved him and missed him so much.

Kurt was in a cab to the airport when he receives a text from Tina:

**He is so miserable Kurt. He misses you so much. Hurry up and get here to surprise the hell out of your man. Xxx – T**

This just made him even more desperate to get to Lima to be in the very presence of his amazing boyfriend. They would Skype now and then but not as often as Kurt thought they would because they would both be so busy practicing or doing assignments. 'FINALLY!' Kurt exclaimed as soon as he arrived at the airport and practically ran to check in his massive suitcase even though he was only staying for one weekend but he didn't know what the weather was doing so he had to pack many various outfits to suit the weather and also Blaine's present was in there as well.

It was lunch time at McKinley High and Blaine needed to talk to Kurt otherwise he would never make it through the day and would just be a depressed mess the rest of the day and for his favourite part of the day, Glee Club. It hasn't been the same since most of the original members left but Blaine still enjoyed it because he knew if they won Nationals this year that he would definitely get to be in NYADA with Kurt. Blaine heads to the courtyard and dials Kurt's number.

'Hello baby!' Kurt excitedly said little that Blaine had known that Kurt had just arrived into Lima and he was just waiting for Burt and Carole to come pick him up from the Lima Airport.

'Hey baby Happy 2nd Anniversary! I miss you so much and I wish I was there with you or you were here with me,' Blaine said sadly.

'I know, I know but think we haven't got long until holidays and I will be home before you know it because we have some catching up to do.' Kurt grinned as he would know that Blaine would be blushing at this comment.

'Kurt, how do you do it? Making me blush and making me smile. I love you so much. I wish a miracle would happen and you would just magically appear beside me.' Blaine said trying to hold back some tears that were escaping.

'Baby, don't cry. Maybe if you wish hard enough you dreams might come true! I have to go because I have class now but I will call you afterwards.' Burt and Carole had just arrived and they both knew about the plan but had to keep their own excitement quiet until Blaine had hung up.

'Almighty, I love you Kurt.'

'I love you too Blaine.'

'Forever and always.'

'Ofcourse my love. Goodbye.'

Kurt was immediately tackled by both Burt and Carole and filled them in on the details of how New York was going and how busy had been then informed them on what was the plan was until they arrived to the car. Then Kurt pulled out his phone to send a quick text to Tina:

**Arrived in Lima. Picked up and heading to visit my amazing boyfriend. Make sure he survives until I get there! So excited Xxx –K**

Tina immediately got the text and had the biggest grin on her face even though she was missing Mike so much but she was so glad Kurt was coming back to visit because she had missed him too.

Glee Club was just about to start and Tina and Blaine, who had become to two Co-Captains for this year's New Directions, were discussing on what songs will be most suitable for Sectionals which were coming up in a few weeks. Mr Shue walks into the choir room ready to plan and start choreographing for the sectionals routines, but Blaine wanted to sing this song for Kurt just so he could get out all of his emotions and express his love for his gorgeous boyfriend, who had just arrived back at McKinley High for the first time.

'Mr Shue, I need to sing this song because it's the 2nd anniversary of mine and Kurt's relationship and I miss him so much.' Blaine walks down the few steps and Mr Shue gave him his stool while Blaine was grabbing a guitar to accompany him with.

Kurt couldn't believe he was back at McKinley High, but then he realised his boyfriend was in a few metres and Kurt couldn't run any faster down the hallways until he could reach his amazing boyfriend and give him all his love and his present for him. He reached the corridor outside the choir room when he heard the beautiful sound of an acoustic guitar and then he started to sing:

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Kurt just stood there, he loved this song so much and this song fitted their relationship so well and giggled a little when he heard that Blaine had changed the lyrics to 'boy' instead of 'girl'. __

Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

By this point of the song Kurt had snuck into the choir room and had sat down, signalling to everyone to pretend he wasn't here but Blaine was so wrapped into the song with so much emotion he didn't even notice, which is something that Kurt loved about Blaine.__

Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

Kurt couldn't stop the tears flowing after that bridge because this song was so heartfelt and Blaine was singing with every part of his soul and Kurt couldn't believe he was singing this song to him. Without him actually knowing he was there.__

Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

There was a silent pause until everyone starting applauding Blaine with his beautiful performance but during the applause Blaine felt someone tap on his shoulder and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw it was. Kurt. His everything, his lover, his boyfriend.

'KURT!' Blaine practically screamed fall over and tackling his boyfriend with the biggest hug Kurt had ever received from Blaine and Kurt didn't mind it at all because he had missed him so much.

'Are you even real? Am I dreaming? How? I thought you were in class? Oh my goodness I can't believe you're here!' Blaine was so excited.

'To answer all your questions. One I am real. Two I will pinch you to prove this is real. Three, I am magical and love to make miracles come true for my amazing boyfriend. Four, when you called me I was actually at the airport waiting for Dad and Carole to come pick me up and I had to go because they had arrived. And five I know right! I have missed you so much and I was crying so hard during your beautiful performance which I loved so much.'

'How much did you hear? Because that song was for you and it summed up perfectly how I felt.'

'I heard all of it; I am surprised you didn't hear me I was blubbering so loud. I loved it Blaine and I love you so much Blaine.'

'I love you too, Kurt.'

And Kurt couldn't stand it, he kissed him right there and then because he had never felt so loved in his life until that moment and Kurt had to show Blaine how he was making him feel and didn't care that it was in the middle of the choir room. Kurt loved Blaine so much and it made him think of his future with Blaine and how beautiful their life would be in a few years time living in New York, Kurt on Broadways and Blaine winning Grammys as a successful music artist. But all those thoughts could wait right now because he wanted to enjoy this beautiful moment on only the second anniversary of his beautiful relationship and hoping that there are many more to come.


End file.
